memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
R. Azar
R. Azar was a Human male and Military Assault Command Operations soldier in the mid-22nd century United Earth. In 2153, Azar was assigned as part of the MACO detachment aboard the starship for the mission into the Delphic Expanse. After Enterprise returned to Earth in 2154, Azar remained aboard as part of the MACO Detachment. Service history Azar was one of the MACO who recaptured the bridge of Enterprise in 2153 after a group of Triannons took over the ship. He entered the bridge through the door in the situation room and fired on two of the Triannons. ( ) Azar stood guard in cargo bay 2 while Archer attempted to glean information from Degra in a simulation. When Degra discovered the ruse, Azar boarded the simulator after Degra attacked the captain, and escorted the prisoner back to the brig. ( ) In 2154, Azar helped Captain Archer to carry technology into a and guarded him. Archer, under the influence of the Xindi-Insectoids, ordered the MACOs to take over control of Enterprise and arrested some of his senior staff. Azar later guarded the bridge. ( ) Azar was among the crewmembers in the shuttlebay who listened to Captain Archer's speech and remembered all the crewmembers who lost their lives in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) On February 13, 2154, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed asked the MACOs for volunteers to join the mission to board the Xindi weapon. All the MACOs volunteered, including Azar, so Reed chose M. Romero, M. Forbes and W. Woods. Azar later assisted in the transport of supplements to the shuttlepod. ( ) The same year, during Enterprise s time travel, he guarded Silik on board the ship and escorted him to the transporter. ( ) Azar was part of the MACO force which welcomed Doctor Arik Soong aboard the starship and guarded him in the brig. ( ) He accompanied Captain Archer and beamed down to Cold Station 12 to save the scientists, including Jeremy Lucas, but was kept prisoner by the Augments and Arik Soong. ( ) In 2154, Azar followed an energy distortion which attacked two crewmembers of Enterprise. Later they learned that this distortion was the energy pattern of Quinn Erickson. ( ) Azar also accompanied Captain Archer to the quarters of the Tellarite ambassadors on board the ship when the Andorians under the command of Shran tried to kill them. The MACO force and Archer were able to stop the Andorians and arrested them after Talas was shot by Gral. ( ) Azar guarded Malcolm Reed in the brig after the lieutenant was accused of conspiracy and imprisoned. ( ) Appendices Background information R. Azar was played by regular background actor Jorge Benevides and by extra Chase Kim in two episodes. Another actor, Jack Nolan, also wore the uniform with the R. Azar name tag. The costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for US$1025.00 and also included a name tag of Shawn Crowder. Appearances * played by Chase Kim ** ** * played by Jorge Benevides ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * played by Jack Nolan ** fr:R. Azar (MACO 1) Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel